Natsu Dragneel
Natsu Dragonil (ナツ ドラグニル Natsu Doraguniru) is the main male character of the series and is a member of the Fairy Tail guild. His name, Natsu (夏) means "summer" in Japanese. His member's stamp is on his right shoulder. Character Outline Early History It is unknown what became of Natsu's biological parents. Igneel, the fire dragon, discovered Natsu in the forest and raised Natsu as his own child, teaching Natsu how to write, speak and the powerful magic style, Dragon Slayer, a style said to be developed to intercept dragons. However, at a young age on July 7, seven years prior to the main story line, Igneel disappeared, leading Natsu to arrive at Fairy Tail. Thus far he has only met one other Dragon Slayer user who like him, learned it from a dragon. Natsu when he was much younger, found an egg in a forest. He thought this was a dragon egg, and tried to raise the egg so it could hatch. With the help of Lisana, Natsu was able to hatch the egg. The egg Natsu had found contained Happy, who Natsu thought was a dragon. Natsu was the one to name Happy. Personality Natsu has a carefree and reckless nature and, despite his constant in-fighting with other members of the guild, is a fiercely loyal friend. He has a particularly close, and competitive, relationship with fellow members, Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet. He suffers from motion sickness from all modes of transportation, including trains, boats, and carriages. Along with his partner, Happy, a magical cat, he is first introduced in the manga as searching for his missing foster father. His rose colored hair, scale-skin scarf and fire magic earned him the nickname "Salamander", one which he shares with his foster father, Igneel. His strength and reputation as one of the strongest fire mages has made him one of the more prominent members of Fairy Tail. Erza states that Natsu's true power is in a slumber state and has yet to awaken. With self-belief, Natsu will one day become stronger than Erza. It has been shown that Natsu's power exponentially increases in conjunction with his emotions, evident from his fight with Eligor. Due to his reckless nature, any combat Natsu involves himself in usually ends with widespread destruction. In spite of this, Natsu shows great wit in battle, quickly identifying his opponents' weaknesses, and forming strategies to block the plans of his enemies. His dedication to his teammates and his guild is strong, preventing the deaths and self-sacrifices of several members, including Macao and Gray. Natsu and Gray have constant fights, ranging from pillow fights to magic ones. Natsu also seems to be a sore loser, never admitting defeat. Whenever Gray and him have trouble deciding who won, they call on Lucy, who is for the most part, able to calm them down. Sieglein has hinted of certain plans for Natsu, but the nature of these plans remains a mystery. Synopsis Intro Arc Natsu is shown looking for Igneel alongside Happy but instead he finds an annoying fire wizard. During his mishap, he meets a young sorceress, Lucy Heartphilia. After thanking them for helping her she feeds them and explains to Natsu that the fire wizard was using unlawful magic. He later thanks her and leaves with Happy. Later, he finds that the fire wizard has captured a number of girls, Lucy included, and he goes to save them revealing he is a Fairy Tail wizard and a user of Dragon Slayer magic, After saving the girls, Natsu invites Lucy to join Fairy Tail. Macau Arc After Natsu returns, he immediately sparks a huge fight, namely Gray Fullbuster, and master Marakov has to stop it. He then hears that fellow Fairy Tail wizard, Macau Convault, hasn't returned from a mission so he goes of in search of him with Lucy. As they arrive at the mountain, they get into a fight with a Vulcan which turns out to be Macau! They save him and bring him home to his son. Daybreak Arc After Lucy gets settled into her new home, Natsu invades it demanding to have fun. He then gets to learn about Stellar Spirits from Lucy when she summons Plue. Plue then gives him the idea to form a team with Lucy and she agrees while they go on a mission to steal a book. As he arrives at the employer's house, Natsu sends Lucy into the mansion of the Duke in disguise of a maid. After she is rejected, Natsu sneaks in the mansion and soon gets into a fight with the Vanish Brothers. After battleing them, he comes out victorious only to be attacked by the Duke's huge maid. He soon is summond to the Duke via the maid's key command and finishes the fight. After he finds out the truth about the book, he returns it to the employers, to whom the book was meant for, and decides not to take payment for the job. He explains this because he didn't do what he was hired for and that the employers wouldn't be able to pay them anyway. Lullaby Arc Natsu returned to the guild and got into another fight with Gray, but Loki warns them that Erza Scarlet had return from her mission and he stops. He is then forced to join her on a mission with Gray which he doesn't like. He then tries to convince Lucy to pretend to be him while he pretended to be Gray, she refused though. On the train, Natsu gets his usual motion sickness and Erza, in an attempted to make him feel better, knocks him out. After, he was knocked out, the others left him on the train and forgot to tell him about the mission so when one of the Eisenwald members, Kageyama, sat with him he didn't know he was the enemy. He then got into a fight with Kageyama after the train stopped and he saw the lullaby flute the others were after. Sadly, since he was knocked out, he didn't know he had to grab it. He then goes to the train station with the others but his motion sickness effects him so he cannot battle right away. As soon as he hears Kageyama's voice, he wakes up and prepares to fight. Instead, Erza orders him and Gray to go after Eligor and they split up to find him. As he looks, he starts to destroy the walls to find him besides the fact that doors were right next to him. He then is attacked by Kageyama and after they exchange blows, he defeats him and finds that he has to keep him awake so Erza can question him. To everyone's surprise though, Kageyama is stabbed in the back by one of his own people! Natsu, in a rage, attacks the assassin and tries to save Kageyama. He and his team are then freed from the wind wall by Lucy's Stellar spirit Virgo, she apologizes to Natsu for her past fight with him and he forgives her. Natsu then uses Happy's Max Speed to go after Eligor. After he runs into him, the he proves himself powerful enough to evoke Eligor's Storm Mail spell. As the wind armor causes Natsu's fire to be put out and stop him from punching Eligor, Natsu becomes angry enough to where his fire becomes hotter. Happy, noticing the increase in the fire's temperature and power, breaks Natsu'd final straw by telling Natsu to let Gray fight Eligor instead since he can't win. This sends Natsu into a rage where he was able to defeat Eligor. As the other's arrive, Kageyama steals the Lullaby flute and goes to the Guild Masters meeting. He is stopped from saving Makarov by other Guild Masters and Makarov convinces Kageyama to give up. With this, Lullaby turns into a huge monster and Natsu teams up with Gray and Erza to take it down...unfortunately, Natsu destroys the Guild Master meeting place in the process. Garuna Island Arc Natsu and Erza begin their fight, but it ends as soon as it begins when Erza is arrested for property damge. Phantom Lord Arc Loki Arc Natsu and the others went to help a theater house by becoming a actor. However, Natsu's and the other's destructiveness causes the play to become apparently ruined but it instead it became a hit. Later, Natsu and the others went to an asian town and during their stay, Natsu, Gray, and Erza got into a serious pillow fight. Gray apparently won but Natsu wouldn't accept it. Tower of Paradise Arc Upon discovering that Loki is a Stellar Spirit, Natsu expresses his desire to be able to summon a dragon, claiming he wants a way to test the extent of his Dragon Slayer magic. When Loki gives Lucy the tickets to a resort where he had previously reserved rooms for himself and his girlfriends, Natsu joins her, Erza, and Gray in a break from the jobs assigned at Fairy Tail. After spending a day of relaxation at the resort with the other members of the group, Natsu tries his luck at roulette in the casino, but is attacked by Wally in the middle of the game, who tries to kill Natsu by firing his gun into his mouth. After the abduction of both Erza and Happy, Natsu - incenced by Wally's attempt to kill him - assists the others (with the newly arrived Lluvia) in tracking Erza by using his sharp sense of smell to follow her scent across the sea to the Tower of Paradise, despite getting a bad case of seasickness on the team's voyage. Upon arrival, the team uses Lluvia's oxygen bubbles to sneak into the Tower's basement through an underwater tunnel, and Natsu's desire for an open fight is fulfilled when they are challenged by the guards there. After meeting up with Erza, Natsu rushes off on his own to find Happy, and get his revenge on Wally. After finally arriving at Miriana's room, he tries on a cat-themed costume head, but finds that it is stuck. But when Wally tries to ambush him again, he is saved by Miriana, who believes that he is a real cat, and doesn't want Wally to hurt him. He is nearly killed again when Wally convinces Miriana that he is not, in fact, a cat, and the two attack in tandem, but is saved by Happy's return. He ends up defeating both mages by using a joke-move, the "Ultimate Strike: Kitty in Pain" to invoke Miriana's pity and make her release him from his bonds, allowing his magic to return and beating them with a single attack using his Dragon Wing Strike. Following Jeral's beginning of the Paradise Game, Natsu tries to cheat by using Happy's transformation to fly to the top floor directly, but is intercepted by Fukurou. Natsu tries to fight him, but Fukurou takes advantage of his motion sickness to incapacitate and then swallow him, thus absorbing his Dragon Slayer abilities. But the final stages of absorption are stopped by Gray, who, in a rage due to Erza's condition, defeats Fukurou with a Septuple Combo, freeing Natsu from his stomach. Fighting Festival Arc Natsu returned from the tower to find the Guild rebuilt and that Gazille had become a member! He then got into a huge fight with him and the other members. Later, he started to suffer some side-effects from absorbing the Atherion, during his fight with Jeral. He was in a nonstop sleep fixation. He left for home but instead he slept in Lucy's bed! During the Festival, Natsu was still asleep but as Luxus announced his "contest" Natsu was back on his destructive feet. However, he was unable to leave the Guild due to Fried's enchantment. He then tried to free Erza with Gazille but he heated her in an innaproperate area and Erza beat him for it. Natsu still had faith that Luxus wasn't going to harm the people but he was soon wrong as Luxus threatened to destroy the town. After which he more the charged to battle Luxus for his underhanded ways. Levi eventually manages to break Fried's barrier allowing Gazille and him to enter the battle. Natsu manages to make to Luxus's hideout and challenges him to a fight. Luxus of course is indifferent to him but soon starts to take him seriously as Natsu manages to score a few hits. As Ezra goes to deal with Luxus's Hall of Thunder spell, Natsu chides at Luxus not really wanting to carry out his plan and just what his grandpa to give in ( whose unaware of his heart attack). As well as having faith Erza will stop his spell despite Luxus's constantly thinking otherwise. Natsu's faith is rewarded as he see a report that the Hall of Thunder has been stopped due to Erza and the recovered FT members. But now must face an enraged Luxus as he goes to full power. Natsu holds his own for a few moments but is soon overpowered but Gazille joins in (both aren't to happy about the team up) and tag team to fight Luxus. After a few assorted combos of Metal and Fire dragon techniques Luxus gets up unimpressed and ready to finish things up. Luxus release a lighting version of the dragon slayer roar move both inflicting massive damage and rendering both unable to move. Luxus attempts to use Fairy Law to kill everybody but the attack fails. Fried explains it is because Luxus's heart doesn't see the FT members as enemies. Luxus vows to change the guild but then Natsu gets up ready to stop him and show him his nekama are precious to him. Natsu is then beaten into the ground by Luxus but keep getting up. Luxus is about to kill Natsu with another Lighting dragon move but Gazille absorbs it by making himself a lighting rod. Finally Natsu comes back with a flurry of Fire Dragon moves in a 8 hit combo defeating Luxus. Natsu stands and yells at the top of his lungs. Magic and Abilities Fire Dragon Slayer: Natsu uses the ancient magic known as Dragon Slayer taught to him by Igneel the dragon; his uses flames. It gives his body many of the aspects of a dragon. With his ability he can eat fire to regain any of his strength, though he cannot eat his own fire. His hands and body are also fire proof like a dragon, and his lunges can exhales fire. During his battle with Jeral he showed an ability called Dragon Slayer Mode that gave him scale-like skin. His Attacks Include: *'Salamander's Roar:' Natsu breathes fire at his opponents in a large fireball *'Salamander's Claw:'Natsu's hands or feet catch on fire to increase his punches or kicks power *'Salamander's Iron Fist:' after chewing on a piece of metal, Natsu can change his fist to metal to attack *'Salamander's Wing:' After grabbing his opponent he will light his hands on fire to throw them *'Salamander's Sword Horn:' Natsu will light his entire body on fire to tackle his opponent, and tackle him again to launch them into the air *'Salamander's Brilliant Flame:'Lighting both of his hands on fire and use both to strike his opponent *'Salamander's Dash:'lighting his legs on fire he will use them to launch him forward to attack *'Salamander's Flame Elbow:'lighting the tip of his elbow he can boost the speed of his punch *'Crimson Fire Dragon Fist:' Lighting his hands on fire, Natsu will rapidly punch his opponent with his fist *'Fire Dragon's Fist:' Lights his hand on fire and delivers a very powerful punch to his opponent. *'Kairyuu Guren Bakuenjin (''Fire Dragon Crimson Exploding Flame Blade): After a series of attacks, Natsu finishes with a torrent of blade-shaped flames that strike the enemy in a spiral formation. Everytime the enemy is hit with a blade, it explodes. Fried states that this is the ultimate Dragon Slayer technique. ''Emotional Flame'': Natsu's flames burn stronger with emotion, especially anger, increasing his power as the flames grow stronger (such as when Happy instigated Natsu by saying Gray should fight in his place). ''Enhanced Nose'': Natsu has an enhanced sense of smell thanks to being a Dragon Slayer. He uses this to track his comrades and targets. ''Dragon Slayer Mode''''': Natsu gets covered in dragon scales and is given a huge power boost. To date, Natsu has only done it once Trivia Natsu bares quite a strong resemblance to Monkey D. Luffy (the main character of One Piece) not only through looks but personality as well. Something many fans and reviews sites have taken note of.